


Beaux Rêves

by Juliet_Lemming98



Series: la pratique française [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Feels, Fluff, Foreign Language, Français, French, M/M, Nighttime Thoughts, Short, Sleep, excusez-moi, insecure, sorry first time writing in french
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: Bucky croit de la vie de lui et Steve sous les étoiles.Je veux améliorer mon français! S'il vous plaît m'aidez- lisez ça et direz-moi les défauts!Je suis anglaise, et j'essaie écrire en français, qui est difficile (car le system d'apprendre langue d'Angleterre est stupid) et je suis désolée pour mon français médiocre.Disclaimer: I'm English. And trying to write in French. Which I can't do. I'm sorry for butchering ur language.Cette histoire est mienne, mais thenappingbeauty récrivait une grande partie donc il/elle mérite être dans les crédits!





	Beaux Rêves

 

 

La nuit était calme.

  
Bucky regardait les étoiles pendant que Steve dormait à ses côtés. "Comment cela se fait-il que je sois aussi chanceux ?", se demanda-t-il. 

  
Après avoir été le Soldat de l'hiver, Bucky avait perdu tout d'espoir d'un vie avec Steve.

Mais maintenant... Ils étaient heureux. Malgré le fait que Steve soit Captain America, et malgré leurs cauchemars respectifs, leur vie était plaisante. Peut-être même parfaite.

  
Pour Bucky, être avec Steve était parfait- même si ils étaient dans la guerre encore, leur rapport survivrait.

Les nuit ne sont pas toujours calme, mais Bucky aime tous les nuits quand même (bon, excepté des nuits certaines!)- réellement, c'est qu'il aime avoir plus de temps pour aimer et être et vivre avec Steve.

Et quand Bucky est au lit, le lit qu'il partage avec Steve, il dit  
'Je t'aime. Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour.'

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas toujours éteindre la lampe près de leur lit, toujours, Bucky peut voir les étoiles.  
Avec Steve dormais à son côté;  
Et il croit;  
'J'sais pas comment j'suis si veinard, mais je l'aime. Et je le- et lui- garderai.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je veux améliorer mon français! S'il vous plaît m'aidez- lisez ça et direz-moi les défauts!


End file.
